Three-phase current source rectifier (CSR) is a promising solution for power supply systems as the buck-type power factor correction converter. By converter paralleling, high power rating and system redundancy can be achieved. However, asymmetrical distribution of load current among converter modules may occur, which can increase power loss or even damage devices.
Therefore, there may be a need to control the imbalanced load current, or circulating current that flows between parallel CSR's in a three-phase alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC) converter, to fully realize the advantages of CSR's .